Revan's Legacy
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: A brief look into Revan's lasting legacy he left upon the universe. Mostly cannon with a small AU twist in the middle.


I do not own and will never own anything about Star Wars or Knights of the old Republic. I am a huge Revan fan and wanted to give my point of view on what he did. Mostly cannon with a slight AU twist in the middle.

Revan's Legacy

Revan started walking down the path heading from the Star Forge elevator into the factory. He had forgotten how huge this section of the Star Forge was, as he could see through it's giant's windows the ship battle that was taking place. Approaching Malak he could sense his former apprentice's anger rising more and more as he got closer. If any one understood Malak: it was he. At one time he was his closest friend. One who fight beside him during many missions for the Jedi order. The first Jedi to join his cause during the Mandalorian Wars. The first person to also to join him when he declared himself the Dark Lord of the Sith. But when he betrayed Revan and left him for dead the cycle was broken. He knew that Malak would rather die than come back to the light, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Revan stopped about a couple feet away from Malak who still had his back turned to him.

" Malak, its time. The force has pushed us into this final confrontation… it was inevitable".

Malak turned very slowly and stared hard at him. Before nodding his head slowly he stated" I am surprised you made this far. You have continued to be a thorn in my side since I took the mantle of Dark lord of the Sith from you're feeble grasp".

" Malak, I am be on your jests. The sooner you realize the dark side can't sustain you, you might have a chance to turn back to the light" Revan told him.

Malak's eyes flashed with anger as he replied" I will not have any of you're preaching; save you're breath. You of all people know the trappings of the Jedi Order and code. How they limit all of our true potential. You may have started me down this path, but the dark side of the force has decided that I will lead us to victory.

Revan and Malak began to circle each other while Revan spoke" I am sorry that I started you down this path my old friend, truly I am. I have been redeemed. Not by the Jedi, not by Bastila, and not even by your betrayal. I looked deep inside myself and found that the light never leaves us Malak. It only hides, but it's still there, and I hope before it ends… you can find yours.

Stopping he pulled his light saber off his belt igniting it's crimson red blade. Revan grabbed both of his blades igniting his blue and green light sabers.

" Revan, you will never be accepted fully back into the light. Hero, Villain, Savior, are all of these things, and yet you are none of these things. Just like you said before the light is inside us, so is the dark side. Don't forget you were once known as Darth Revan the Sith Lord too" Malak said.

Revan lowered his light sabers a little and put a small smile on his face before stating" I can live with that. I have made some mistakes in my life, some greater than others. But that's alright with me".

" Whatever you reasons are I don't care. Destiny has decreed that will shay face each other in single combat. With the winner deciding the fate of the galaxy.

Malak attacked Revan with blazing speed forcing him to backpedal from his constant flurry of attacks. Once he got close to the edge of the ledge Malak shot force lightening out of his left hand while striking at him a light saber attack.

Sensing this was coming Revan blocked his lightening with his green light saber and swung across his body at Malak. Jumping back to escape Revan's attack he looked down to see a cut mark across his chest with a small amount of blood coming down from his wound.

Revan unleashed his own attack using his unique light saber form. This time Malak was forced to backpedal from his attacks. Suddenly Revan jumped over his head swinging down at Malak who swung up knocking Revan's attack aside. Just when he landed Malak threw his light saber at him. But he was ready as he ducked the attack thrusting his hands forward with a force push sending Malak crashing backwards into one of the many tanks that had surrounded them. Revan deactivated his light sabers and began walking forward while Malak got up holding his ribs just staring at him. Just when he got close enough Revan Jumped up in the air to avoid Malak's light saber that came flying at him singed his cloak a little before landing into his outstretched hand.

This time Malak smiled" you continue to amaze me Revan. I would have not thought you could be more powerful than when you were the Dark Lord of the Sith. But, you're stronger than I thought…stronger than you ever was back than. If only you where the one to unlock the truth potential of this space station, you might have been invincible".

" No, your wrong Malak".

Ignoring him Malak continued" Look around you Revan… sees the bodies. They're all Jedi from Dantoonie. Everything about them is dead accept for one difference. I have not let them become one with the force. As the star Forge's power corrupts whats left of them and in return feeds the dark taint to me.

Malak turned to the one Jedi and drained the life of the Jedi healing him all of his injuries.

" You see, you can't defeat me here, not while I am on this station with all these Jedi to draw strength from" Malak shouted.

Revan turned on his light sabers again and stated" You're wrong Malak. You're only delaying what's to come. I have someone worth fighting for. I promised I would come back to her, and I intend to keep that promise".

After Revan had defeated Malak again he went over to an encased Jedi and drained the life from it again. But this time Revan knew what he had too do. Running up to the second level he slashed the tubes that kept the Jedi suspended inside the tank as he could feel the Jedi's force presence leaving him. Malak looked up at what he had done and yelled" No, get away from them". Dodging his lightening attack Revan went around slicing and destroying each encased Jedi tank. Finally he stood waiting for Malak to approach him in the middle of the chamber again.

" Now Malak, you have know where to hide, no where to run, and no where to fall back too" Revan said.

The Star Forge rocked hard and if was not for the force both of them would be on the floor. Malak charged forward when Revan shot force lightening at him shocking him briefly. This time Revan used his force speed and pressed his attack. Malak was being forced back and could barely keep up with his movements. Getting tired and desperate he swung for Revan's head. Revan ducked the attack and swung up with his blue light saber cutting Malak's arm off at the elbow while stabbing him with his green light saber in the chest.

He screamed out in pain as Revan deactivated his light sabers causing Malak to fall to his knees before him.

" Malak it's over my friend".

" No… this can't be. I am the dark lord of the Sith…I can't be defeated" he replied stunned.

" Now you know the dark is never stronger than the light, anyone can find peace if they want it".

Coughing up blood Malak spoke" still… still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi code I see… Perhaps there is more in there than I ever imagine. If you had not started me down the dark path, could I have been saved like you have".

" Still blaming others for your own problems. Malak at some point you have to take the blame for yourself. Remember I asked you to join me, I didn't make you do anything. And when I was gone you continued to go down that path" Revan told him.

Malak looked up at Revan as blood came running down his mouth. Nodding his head slightly he added" perhaps you a right. I alone must accept my own fate. I finally realize that now. For what's its worth Revan… thank you".

Revan closed his eyes saying" be at peace Malak" as he collapsed on the ground dead.

With the destruction of the Star Forge the Jedi Civil War was official won for the Republic, although at great cost. With some many Jedi killed or seduced by the Sith there numbers where greatly reduced to dangerously levels. As was the Republic army barely had enough warships to protect the core worlds let alone the far rim. But besides that they knew they had to keep a close watch. There would be Sith hold outs and fleets still roaming around, not to mention the training base on Korriban still had to be dealt with.

All of this would come in time, as for the moment our heroes went there separate ways. Carth Onasi was promoted to Admiral and even manged to get his son to serve on his vessel called the Sojourn. Canderous would have fallen Revan anywhere but he had a different idea for him. Revan knew there might be more trouble to come and simple asked Canderous to untie the Mandalorians and make sure that Malachor 5 wouldn't be there swan song. Mission and Zaalbar went back to Kashyyk to lead the wookies under his leadership. Jolee Bindo to the surprise of everyone actually came back to the Jedi order and even was made a Jedi Master. Juhani became a Jedi Knight. Soon after she took a young boy named Zahn as her padawan and left to train him. T3-M4 and HK 47 stayed with their Master.

With the restrictions of marriage and Jedi having children lifted because the need of the Jedi was so great Bastila and Revan married a month later on dantoonie. It was a small ceremony with only a few friends invited. Revan and Bastila now both Jedi knights had moved into the rebuilt Jedi Temple on Coruscant shortly there after. Revan worked hard on giving morale boosts and many talks to the senate as the people soon forgot he was once a Sith Lord himself. While Bastila doubts about the order where gone as she gave herself fully to the Jedi order. On the one year anniversary of the end of the Jedi Civil War Revan's life would be turned upside down again.

Revan walked calmly down the halls of the Jedi temple turning to enter the room of the thousands fountains he spotted Master Zhar.

" Ah master Revan please join me" he offered the seat opposite of him. Revan took the seat sitting crossed leg just like Zhar.

" What troubles you my friend"?

Revan thought for a minute thinking how to word what was bothering him.

" Master, I just feel like I still need to do something more for everyone. Not for myself, but for causing so much death. People may have been able to forgive me, but I haven't been able to forgive myself" Revan told him.

Master Zhar nodded his head slightly before stating" You're situation is very unique. One I know we will tell for century's that no one is without redemption. But it is good that you carry yourself this way. Surprised are you to me hear me say that"?

" A little" he replied.

" It shows that you have forgiven yourself, but not forgotten what you did. It is through these thoughts and actions I know you will never fall again". And with that Zhar left leaving Revan to think upon what he had told him about himself. Once night had fallen Revan had finally left the room and went home. Once going inside he could sense through their bond that Bastila was troubled.

She had her cloak off and was meditating near a window that looked outside towards the Coruscant night.

Opening her eyes she stood up and hugged Revan as he kissed her softly saying," it's good to be home".

" If you would have told me my life could turn out this way, I would have told you I was a sith lord" Bastila added.

Revan was about to remind her that for a while she was but thought better then bring up that wound. Looking down at her he could sense that she was thinking hard.

Lifting up her chin to make her look him in the eyes he asked" Bastila, what's wrong"?

" Revan… I am pregnant" she finally blurted out.

Closing his eyes a couple times he pulled her close into a tight embrace. Smiling he said" this is wonderful news my love, where going to have a baby".

About 8 ½ months later Revan and Bastila's daughter was born Allysa Shan. But with this happening Revan still found himself walking up in the middle of the night as more and more of his old memories would come back to him. This last vision was more intense than any of the other visions had been. He and Malak where on the broken planet of Malchor 5 inside there was sith teachings. But they also pointed to the real sith empire that had fled since there defeat in the Hyper Space War almost 1,000 years ago. These True Sith where still out there and they where the reason he took up there teachings.

Suddenly he knew what he was trying to do when he became Darth Revan after winning the Mandarlorian Wars for the Republic. Leaving a couple messages in T3 M4 he started to pack his gear and was about to had for the exit when Bastila appeared at there bedroom door saying" where you going to leave with out saying goodbye".

Revan turned to face her as she approached walking right up to him pulling him close to her.

" It's just that it would only make it more difficult for me go if I had to face you" he told her.

" But, why Revan? The Republic needs you. The Jedi order needs you. I need you. You're daughter needs you" she added.

" Because things are starting to become clear to me know. Before I lost my way and let the dark side cloud my judgments I wanted to save the republic and Jedi order. Even if it meant making them an empire and under the Sith instead. But there is a greater threat out there, beyond the outer rim" Revan stated.

" Maybe you're reading your old memories wrong dear".

" Bas give me some credit here. I understand what you're trying to do, and I thank you. But I remember now something I had found about 4 months after the Mandalorian Wars end. It showed that the Mandalorains where coaxed into fighting the republic and it's Jedi order by these True Sith. And we all played our parts in weakening its strength. I had thought the Republic and Jedi would be too weak to fight these true sith and chose the dark side. Not now I know I was wrong… that any true Jedi is a match for any sith. So I alone must try and stop this threat".

" Revan I don't understand why you have do this. I don't want to loose you again" she pleaded. He kissed her passionately before responding back" I don't want to leave you either my love. But if I don't try to stop this all I fought for past and present will be for nothing. One day you will understand Bastila, and please tell Allysa I wish I could have seen her grow up. And that I am sorry I had to leave her, but with this way I know she will have the chance to grow up" he said.

And with that Revan took HK-47 and the Ebon Hawk and disappeared into unknown space to fight a battle only he could fight.

9 years would pass and things where still slowly recovering from the rash of 3 wars. Including the Sith Civil War where a former Jedi simple known as the Exile lead the resistance against these remnants from the Jedi Civil War. Despite these losses there was a peace that finally began to settle on the Republic and it's Jedi Order.

Mean well Jedi Master Bastila Shan was teaching her 10-year-old daughter light saber techniques.

Bastila spun her yellow double bladed light saber around forcing Allysa to backpedal as she blocked her attacks with her single purple light saber. Sensing she was tired Bastila used the force to grab her light saber out of her hands. Expecting the duel to be over she dropped her guard when she was hit in the chest with a chair causing her to drop both light sabers. Allysa used the force to grab her light saber when she looked up to see her mom's yellow blade at her throat. They both turned off there light sabers and bowed at each other.

" You're father would have been proud to see what a find Jedi you have become" she said.

" I know. But mom, do you think Dad will ever come back"?

At that Bastila sighed knowing that there had been no word since the Exile had left in the Ebon hawk almost 5 years ago about Revan at all. In her heart she knew he was either dead or still fighting what he believed he had to do.

" I can't rule out anything when it comes to Revan. But, I do know he went away to stop a threat only he could fight. So when I look around at everything we have, I know that he had something to do with it." Bastila told her.

" I don't understand mom" Allysa stated scratching her head.

" You're fathers lasting legacy is not him winning the Mandarlorain Wars. Not him starting and ending the Jedi Civil War. But when the galaxy need a general and a man of action he answered the call. That he was willing to fight for the freedom, justice and peace we have right now, that is his lasting legacy my daughter".

It would not be another 300 years later when the true sith returned just like Revan had feared and started the Great Galactic War. Some Jedi would say he had failed in his mission, while others would say Revan bought the Republic 300 years of time to recover. Even though they where forced into a draw with the Sith Empire that resulted into 1600 years of cold war between both factions. He was able to give the republic a fighting chance instead of being completely destroyed. And following 1200 years of the New Sith Wars, finally these true sith would be defeated during the battle of Russian and bring a lasting peace for the next 1,000 years.

A/N Questions? or comments? I am always willing to listen.


End file.
